The day AFTER
by rupertsbabe
Summary: Ginny wakes up after she threw a huge party and tries to remember what happened the previous day.


Ashley's story

Ginny looked around curiously. She knew that room…it was Fred and George's room. It took her a moment longer to realize that Harry was now the occupant of that room and another second to realize that she wasn't alone and that there was an arm slung over her waist.

Her very bare waist.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed, pushing him off her. Harry rolled off of her and fell onto the floor.

"Ow…what the? AH!" he grabbed a sheet and pulled it over him. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" she hissed. "It's my room!" he said defensively.

"Get dressed!" she said, throwing pants and other articles of clothing that she could reach at his head.

"Ow! Fine! You too!" he said. Ginny scowled at him and wrapped the sheet that she had tighter around her.

Harry got up, grabbed the jeans Ginny had tossed at him, but also grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt.

He practically ran to the bathroom across the hall as Ginny got up with the sheet wrapped firmly around her.

She stalked over to the door and looked both ways, then ran down to her room. She quickly got in and slammed the door.

Later

Ginny sat down at breakfast, trying desperately to remember what had happened that caused to shag Harry. She ate some of her eggs, and remembed one of the potions they had in that bathroom.

After telling her mum she 'simply did not feel well at all' she took off to the bathroom and grabbed some hang over medicine and a memory potion to regain her memory of the night before.

She took the amount of potion required and laid down on her bed.

Dream/Flashback

"Which one of you brought the alcohol?" came Harry's voice from next to Ginny. "Erm…Dean. Dean did it my good mate…" said Seamus.

"I DID NOT!" Dean defended himself. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Ginny. "Watch out…chances are they've spiked every drink in the house."

It had been Ginny's idea to have a stress relieving party, though Harry didn't seem to be very stress relieved.

She looked at the punch and smiled evily. "Harry…let me get you something to drink…I'll make sure its safe…don't worry…" she said, grinning and serving up some spiked punch for Harry.

"Mm this is good…" he said. "Yeah…" she replied, waiting for him to loosen up.

"You know Ginny…you've got amazing eyes…." He said after downing three cups of punch. She giggled. "Thanks Harry…"

"Ginny! My love! Where AREEEE You!" came the very drunk voice of Draco Malfoy. Ginny turned around and looked at the boy. "Um…right here…." She said through a laugh. "Have you had some punch? Wonderful stuff….you know…I think I've got to…"

But what he had to do, no one would know…for he passed out only moments after. Ginny shrugged and took a cup of punch figuring, if everyone else was drunk, she might as well be too.

Music started blaring from somewhere in the house and Ginny grabbed somebody's hand and started dancing with them wildly. "Hey…gimme my boyfriend!" came a slurred voice as the boy was pulled from her grasp.

"Meany butt." Ginny said, crossing her arms and looking for a familiar face. Ron was snogging Hermione heavily against a wall and they were about five seconds from being a porn video, Draco was still unconscious on the floor, and Harry was…

"Harry? Why are swinging from the Chandelier!" she called. "IT'S FUN!" he screamed, before swinging face first into a wall. "Hey…when did we get a Chandelier?" she wondered aloud before getting more punch and going to see if Harry was alright.

"I'm fine…really trueeeely Scrumptious!" he said. "Really! Do you taste like chocolate?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I dunno….lets go find out!" he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Ginny willingly followed, giggling about 'Harry covered chocolate'

End dream/flashback

Ginny opened her eyes and smacked her hand to her forehead. "Ugh! I didn't even make SENSE. How attractive can someone be while muttering about 'Harry covered chocolate'!" she exclaimed.

On the other side of the room, Hermione was just now waking up. "G'morning…" she said. Ginny looked at her pitingly. She didn't have a clue what happened last night.

"Um…Mione…did you know you were drunk and shagged my brother last night." Ginny said.

Hermione blushed madly and muttered. "I wasn't drunk…" Ginny snorted. "Nice…" she said.

Ginny Weasley was never having alcohol again. Or chocolate. Or Harry….


End file.
